


Stormy Whirlpools

by AlidaTean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Dying world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

They won the fourth shinobi war but his world didn't survive the aftermath of it.There was too much biju chakra in the air ,it started poisoning the air they were breathing,their water and everything else.

 

The animals and civilians were the first to get sick. They tried to find ways to absorb it and clear it but all attempts failed and soon even the shinobis started getting sick.

 

The chakra poison killed them all,Sasuke held on the longest among normal shinobi as well as Gaara who was a former jinchuuriki.They were both dying and knew it,they hated that they would leave Naruto alone in this wasteland.

 

For months they searched for a way to save their friend.They found space time jutsus and worked out new matrix to combine them.Sasuke and Gaara used their last chakra to combine the new space and time matrix and kamui to send Naruto away.The two shinobi died soon after with no regrets.

 

Naruto Uzumaki,no Arashi Uzumaki landed in the ruins of Uzu.He grieved and raged for days,he was alone again.His friends were all gone and they weren't coming back.He knew that he should find civilisation,so he left uzu with all the scrolls he could find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arashi and Naruto.

Arashi decided to lay low for a bit,he wasn't looking to make a name for himself choosing to help small villages with their bandit problems in return for food and accommodations. For months he avoided going to places that would put him in contact with Leaf shinobis.

 

It was a full six months before he ventured to Land of Fire.He just wanted to see his home at least once before   
he started going after Zetsu.

 

He suppressed his chakra and used henge to get in the Hidden Leaf Village.He looked at the Hokage Mountain and realised that the third Hokage was still alive in this time period. 

 

Jiji's death was the first time Arashi had experienced the pain of lose.He was still angry about the lies the third told him and for him allowing Danzo to get away with so much.He should've punished Danzo for the Uchiha Massacre and not let Itachi be burdened in such a way.

 

He was making his way out of the village when he found his counter part crying in the forest.The boy looked to be around 9 years old and he had his kill me orange clothes on.They were another bitter reminder about the cruelty he suffered because of the third's soft heartedness,it was just luck that he was a fast learner and he liked the colour orange .

 

He decided to leave the boy alone but the brat noticed him.Arashi watched in amusement when the kid introduced himself and went on and on about being Hokage one day.

 

"Sure you will" he said sincerely .He ruffled the boy's blond hair similar to his own.

 

He made to leave but the soft hopeful question from the boy made him pause.

 

"Are you my father?."

 

He bend down to the boy's level.Arashi didn't think when he had released his henge and now he had to face the consequences of that action.

 

"No ,I am not."he saw the boy's hope being crushed by his answer."I am your nii-san Arashi"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara

The boy threw himself at Arashi.He let the boy cry on his shoulder while he petted his back gently. Arashi wished he could stay a bit longer but it would be too dangerous for both of them.

He told the boy this and the little boy had a heartbroken look on his face ,but he reluctantly understood when Arashi reassured him that he would visit regularly and he would teach the boy new jutsus whenever he came back.

 

Arashi also told Naruto had the boy promise not to tell anyone about him.He didn't need the Hokage or anyone else making things difficult for him and Naruto. 

 

It was late when Naruto returned to his apartment. Arashi had given the boy enough money to pay for a month's worth of ramen and he also bought him some fruits and takeaways.He didn't want the boy to starve or be given overcharged rotten food if he went to buy them by himself.

 

Arashi left the Leaf and went to the Sand village.His time in the Sand was interesting,he wasn't looking for Gaara but the little jinchuuriki was drawn to him.He noticed his little stalker a week after he got there.

 

He didn't think much of it at first that's until Gaara broke into his room late at night.The boy had already snapped he knew but what confused Arashi was that he hadn't made any moves to try and kill him.

"Mother says you are a friend."the boy said in a husky voice.

"Who is your mother?"

"Shukaku."

"Yes,I am a friend.Can I talk to your mother Gaara?"

The boy's eyes turned yellow and sand gathered around him.

"You are a long way from home traveller."

"How did you know?"

"You have a trace of my brother's chakra but it is not the same ,you also have another soul similar to yours far fron here.Your counter part I am sure."

"Yes,my world was distroyed.Kurama helped power the ritual to bring me here."

"You must be something special, if my asshole brother allowed you to use his name."

"I am the reincarnation of one of your father's sons.The youngest.My world died as a result of the juubi and Zetsu plans to capture you and your siblings here as well"

"I see.I won't go down without a fight,I will help my vessal get stronger for what is to come."

Shukaku returned with that,leaving Gaara to pass out in exhaustion. Arashi put the boy on the bed and let him sleep.He sent a shadow clone to act like Gaara around the village. He didn't need Rasa to come looking for the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarutobi's thoughts.

Arashi found Gaara to be a lonely child ,who craved attention and affection just like Naruto.The boy clinged to him and Arashi knew that the boy was using that eye sand jutsu of his to spy on him .

He wasn't looking forward to telling the boy that he was leaving the Suna.He stayed longer than he had intended and Arashi knew that it was a matter of time before Sand Shinobi got curious about him so it was safer if he left now.

 

He bought Gaara a gourd that was similar to the one future Gaara had used and he made a seal underneath it to make it feather light.The boy was happy about his gift but he didn't take the news of his leaving well.

 

Arashi then gave Gaara a two way sealing book.He told the boy that he could write to Arashi whenever he wanted and that he would visit whenever he had the chance.It placated Gaara enough that he reluctantly let Arashi go without a fight.

 

Arashi made his way out of the village at dawn.He kept going further away but he could still feel Gaara's presence through out the desert.

 

There wasn't much that got past Sarutobi Hiruzen's eye when it came to Naruto.So it was a surprise when the boy ,he saw as his grandson started changing without cause.The boy had let got of his orange tracksuit in favour of a new outfit that was Black with orange trimmings and had the Uzumaki symbol proudly displayed.

 

The clothes made Naruto less noticeable and great for stealthy movements.He was also cutting back on his pranks and studying more.He also hears from Iruka that the boy's crush on Haruno Sakura seemed to have fizzled out.

 

It was worrying and the third hokage had no choice but to order inu to go check on the seal when the boy was sleeping. He only relaxed when inu reported that the seal was still intact. 

 

He only hoped that Naruto's change was due to him growing up and nothing nefarious.Sarutobi regretted telling the villagers of the boy's burden,they all turned their back on the boy making him an outcast in his home.He just hoped the change he was seeing wasn't the boy giving up on them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke

Sasuke wanted to know what caused the dobe to change.The other boy had stopped demanding to fight him,his crush on the pink banshee had become non existent. He also wore darker colours and he wasn't the deadlast anymore.

 

What truly caught Sasuke's attention though was their last match.For the first time since he had come to know the dobe , Naruto had landed a hit on him.

 

Sasuke sit won but he didn't care,he wanted to know how the deadlast improved so fast. 

 

It was a month after their last spar,did he find out the reason why.He had been hiding from his most persistent fangirls,the Yamanaka girl and pink banshee had resorted to stalking him. They went as far as to follow him to the bathhouse.

Sasuke had used a simple henge to lose them and went to the training grounds.He was walking near the Naka River when he saw a flash of orange. 

He saw the dobe looking around ,checking to see if someone saw him.When he passed by denser bushes,Sasuke quietly followed him.He was curious as to why the other boy was this far away from the village.

"Arashi-niisan!"

He hear the boy shout before throwing himself at someone.Sasuke was surprised when he saw how much the stranger resembled the dobe.

"Otouto"

"I missed you! Dattebayo!,I have been training really hard and I am no longer the deadlast!." Naruto said excitedly. 

The stranger just chuckled.Listening to the dobe rumble on.

Sasuke watched as the stranger give Naruto some scrolls,he felt a stirring of jealousy when he heard that it was a scroll full of E,D and C rank jutsus from other contries.

He watched as the man taught Naruto some taijutsu.They were like real brothers,Sasuke saw how similar their behaviour was.He wondered why no one else knew about the man.

He wanted to know more about the dobe 's connection to the stranger he called Arashi.


End file.
